End of Horror?
by Black Cat XD
Summary: Et bien voilà le 3e volet de cette horrible parodie, car toutes les bonnes trilogies viennent en groupe de 3...XD Cette fois il y a une cassette tueuse, entre autre... Pauvre Sora, il n'aura donc jamais la paix? .partie 3/3
1. Comment faire un résumé pourri

Et voilà enfin la suite attendue de_ the horror continues_! Ça a un peu tardé car j'ai eu quelques phases de blocages et je voulais avoir assez d'avance avant de commencer à poster...

Cette fois je m'amuse avec un résumé, juste parce que c'est pas fréquent...

Super méga gros disclamer de la mort qui tue fort: l'expression de la mort qui tue fort n'est pas à moi. Je m'appartiens. Sinon les perso de kh sont à Square enix, ceux de disney, si y'en a qui apparaissent, bah vous savez à qui ils sont XD. La Team Rocket, les pokemons, batman, le joker et tout les autres personnages qui pourrait apparaitre pour mon plus grand plaisir (et peut-être le votre) mais certainement pas le leur, ne sont pas à moi et je suis trop paresseuse pour chercher leurs créateurs.  
Sinon, quelqu'un a vu la grenouille de nmfrter? J'en ai besoin pour des expériences... J'espère qu'elle ne joue pas avec les moutons de poussières, elle y est allergique...

trève de n'importe quoi... mais qu'est-ce que je dis là? cette fic est du n'importe quoi...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**End of horror?**

**Chapitre 1 : Comment faire un résumé pourri…**

Précédemment, dans _kingdom of horror_ : Adnocana tenta de re-séduire sa belle, Hannah, afin qu'elle ne parte pas aux Caraïbes avec le diabolique Peter… Tous échappés du zoo, survivront-ils à la jungle qu'est la vie?

Cat : Bon cette fois, c'est le narrateur pourri qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête que je vire …

Narrateur : Maiheu! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

Cat : Je t'avais dit qu'on s'en foutait de l'histoire des serpents! En plus, c'est pas Peter, c'est Pete le python…

Narrateur : Mais… Mais… j'ai besoin de cet emploi! J'ai une femme et quatre enfants à nourrir…

Cat : Arrête de faire le mouton! J'te laisse une dernière chance…

Narrateur : Merci! Merci! Merci!

Cat, qui tente de s'éloigner : Calme-toi un peu…

Sora et son acolyte, le viril Marluxia, se font enlever alors qu'ils reviennent de l'Alaska, après avoir combattu vaillamment la grippe zombifiante. Mis à l'épreuve par le célèbre Tueur Casse-pied, ils rencontreront divers alliées, dont une ancienne amie Sauvage, pour finalement sortir de cette maison de fous où ils étaient emprisonnés, emportant avec eux certains souvenirs…

Cat : hum… pas mal… J'aurai pas besoin de te faire disparaître comme le premier producteur…

Narrateur : Y'avait un producteur avant Steve?

Cat : Justement…

Narrateur : O_O

Ariani : Putain, ça y est, elle me fout la trouille! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ce pauvre type?

Marluxia : Moi j'ai pas trop aimé le sarcasme dans sa voix lorsqu'il a dit : «le viril Marluxia» Il n'avait pas l'air d'y croire…

Cat : Tu trouve? Je me demande pourquoi…

Ariani : No kidding… *siffle mine de rien*

Marluxia, qui sort sa faux : Ne me prends pas pour un con!

Cat : Jamais de la vie!

Marluxia : J'aime mieux ça…

Cat : Tout comme je préfère que tous mes morceaux restent ensemble… On peut lui demander de recommencer si tu veux, avec des arguments comme ta faux, il pourrait sans doute te mettre en valeur…

Ariani : C'est clair. Qu'il mette un peu plus de conviction dans ta virilité s'il veut garder la sienne! 8D

Marluxia : c'est une bonne idée.

Narrateur : -_- Je dois recommencer?

Les trois autres : Oui!

Le jeune Sora fut poursuivi un certain temps par un Sublime tueur, qui s'avéra être Marluxia. Après plusieurs péripéties, ils devinrent copains et combattirent les zombies ensemble. Ils voyagèrent jusqu'en Alaska et y découvrirent un scientifique plutôt froid qui trouva un remède contre le virus.

Après cette victoire, ils se firent kidnapper par le Tueur Casse-pied. Dans un manoir lugubre, ils durent relever les défis de leur ravisseur tout en survivant aux divers obstacles. Aidés par des alliés improbables, ils sortirent finalement victorieux de ce périple. Mais tout ne semble pas terminé…

Cat : C'est bien… t'en pense quoi Marly?

Marluxia : Chouette^^

Zexion : J'arrive pas à y croire… on pourrait presque croire que c'est sensé comme histoire…

Cat : La magie des résumés… mais sérieux je trouve que ça rends pas hommage à mon œuvre… c'est trop calme… Il doit y avoir encore un peu de budget pour faire un petit quelque chose?

C'est à ce moment que Steve, le producteur, passe devant eux avec un lama.

Cat : On a enfin un lama! Vous croyez qu'il s'entendra avec l'alpaga?

Tous : …

Cat : Maiheu… C'est important la bonne entente entre les membres d'une équipe… la preuve : Steve est génial, alors je le garde^^

Narrateur : C'est plus de la soumission que de la bonne entente…

Cat : Hey! N'oublie pas qui est le chef ici!

Marluxia : Moi!

Cat : -_-' Non… C'est moi…

Marluxia : Mais je dirige Oblivion!

Cat : Mais on n'y est pas… Alors I'm the boss!

Zexion : C'est vraiment un mauvais présage ça…

Cat : Et tu sais même pas à quel point…

Ariani : Surtout que, sauf erreur de ma part, il devrait y avoir un truc prévu pour sa pomme, non? *rigole sous cape*

L'auteur se contente d'un grand sourire…

* * *

Alors? C'était un tas de conneries, mais encore?

L'histoire commence au prochain chap^^ si ça vous intéresse...


	2. Une nouvelle importante

Je suis décolée! Je voulais poster avant,mais j'avais pas le net T-T

Voici enfin le vrai début de l'histoire

Bonne lecture

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle importante

- Aie!

Sora se pencha et ramassa l'objet qui lui était tombé sur la tête alors qu'il faisait un peu de rangement. C'était une vidéocassette qu'il avait achetée quelques mois plus tôt dans la boutique de souvenirs d'un manoir où il avait été enfermé. Se remémorant l'horrible épreuve qu'il avait subie (se couper les cheveux…) il frissonna et préféra se concentrer sur l'inscription sur la vidéo :

- « Le rond»? Il faudrait que je la visionne un de ces jours…

Mais il n'avait pas le temps à se moment-là, il devait finir son ménage avant l'arrivé de Marluxia et Larxène, qui avaient une nouvelle importante à lui annoncer.

Passant le balai, le brunet chassa quelques moutons de poussière qui se sauvèrent en bêlant, le laissant hébété (et avec raison, comme vous?). Mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'air qu'il fit lorsqu'un des moutons de poussière revint lui mordre les mollets. Pour lui échapper il grimpa sur une chaise tout en lui donnant quelques coups de balai.

C'est dans cette position étrange que le couple le surpris. Mais puisque le fameux tas de poussière avait disparu, il ne put expliquer la raison de cette mascarade… Descendant de son poste d'observation, il remarqua le ventre bien rond de la Nymphe. Voyant son regard d'incompréhension, le rosé (la teinture noire était partie …) finit par lui expliquer :

- Nous étions venu t'annoncer une grande nouvelle. Nous allons avoir un bébé.

- Tu veux dire que Larxene va avoir un bébé…

- Je l'ai aidée un peu quand même…

- Mouais… si tu le dis…

- Je peux te dire qu'il a contribué très souvent, renchérit la blonde.

- Ah bon… et bien félicitations…

Ils pri**r**ent un verre de jus de pomme (pourquoi du jus? Car Sora n'a pas l'âge pour autre chose et la blonde fait attention… pourquoi de pomme? Parce que c'est comme ça!) tout en discutant.

- Hey Sora, tu fais quelque chose demain? Demanda Marluxia.

- Non, à part peut-être végéter un peu…

- Il y a une grande course par paire demain, si tu veux venir voir.

- Ouais peut-être… Je crois que j'ai des amis qui y participent… sinon je vais connaitre quelqu'un d'autre?

- Ben y'a Axel qui y participe, mais il n'a pas voulu me dire avec qui il courrait.

- Axel?

- Le grand rouquin anorexique qui n'arrête pas de changer de camp…

- Il s'était pas un peu suicidé pour m'aider?

- C'était une mise en scène pour pouvoir aller rien foutre dans son coin… intervint la blonde.

Ils continuèrent à bavarder de choses et d'autres jusqu'à tard dans la soirée. Puis le couple retourna chez lui, laissant le jeune homme seul avec sa bouteille (de jus de pomme).

-0-0-0-

Axel : Je vais participer à l'histoire? Mais notre entente du premier volet?

Cat : Expirée! Mais je tâcherai de pas être trop cruelle… si tu es gentil…

Demyx : Mais c'est pas si mal faire une apparition dans cette fic… J'ai rencontré Michael Jackson et j'ai maintenant la garde d'un alpaga!

Ariani : Qui est assez irresponsable pour t'avoir confié la vie d'un animal? O.O

Zexion : Je vois pas ce que ça a de génial…

Cat : Mais c'est chouette un alpaga! En passant Dem… Tu peux aussi garder le lama en attendant qu'il apparaisse dans l'histoire?

Demyx : Bien sur!^^

Ariani : Mais vous avez tous perdu la tête!

Zexion : …

Cat : Merci^^ t'es un ange. Je sais qu'il est tôt, mais t'as droit à une part de gâteau.

Demyx : Génial! Tu vois Zexion? J'ai du gâteau et pas toi!

Zexion : M'en fous!

Cat : Ah! Ah!

Axel : Merde!

Zexion : ?

Cat : J'avais parié avec Axel que tu répondais ça… il a perdu… Alors il me doit un petit tas de munnies^^

Axel : Pas juste…

Ariani : T'as qu'à arrêter de parier sur des causes perdues d'avance, A-kun ;)

Cat : Allez, paie tes dettes…

* * *

merci à nmfrter, Ewylyn et Ariani Lee


	3. Le rond

cette fois je poste plus vite...

Pour les moutons de poussière, c'est une déformation de mon esprit, ici on parle vraiment ainsi de certain tas de mousse (celle qui s'acumule derrière et sous les meubles...) je leur ai juste donner un peu de personnalité... et une explication viendra plus tard sur ce qu'il sont en réalité...

bonn lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Le rond

Sora se leva plus tôt qu'il n'aurait voulu le lendemain. Ne trouvant plus le sommeil il se leva et s'arrêta devant l'étagère où il avait rangé la fameuse cassette qu'il avait retrouvée la veille. Il se dit qu'il était temps de la visionner. Il du rebrancher le lecteur vidéo, essayer d'autres branchements, mais ça ne fonctionnait toujours pas… Après près d'une heure d'essai, le jeune garçon réalisa qu'il fallait seulement qu'il mette la télévision au 3... Il put enfin commencer le visionnement.

Un cercle métallique apparu à l'écran avec une musique plutôt inquiétante… Avec un zoom arrière, on s'aperçoit qu'il s'agit d'un… gâteau au chocolat dans son moule de métal, sur un comptoir en bois foncé.

Ensuite apparu l'image d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs mixant un autre mélange dans une cuisine mal éclairée et très glauque. Il y a une vue du dessus du plat de cuisson rond lorsqu'elle y verse la substance, à la vanille. Puis il y a une succession d'images où la jeune fille est de plus en plus grosse. On la voit croquer dans diverses pâtisseries et autre desserts ronds.

Soudain une femme semble la gronder et jeter toutes les délicieuses pâtisseries. Il y a un plan pris du fond de la poubelle qui se remplit peu à peu, jusqu'à se que le rond lumineux ne soit plus que délimité par une mince bande.

Une fois le visionnement terminé, le brunet fut pris d'une certaine fureur quand à la durée de la vidéo comparée au temps d'installation et au coût… Sans parler qu'il n'était pas certain d'avoir tout saisi (probablement comme vous?).

Il décida donc d'écouter le journal télévisé, question de se changer les idées. La présentatrice, une parmi tant d'autres avec un air coincé, parlait d'un phénomène étrange :

- Une autre mort inexplicable s'est produite hier soir. Encore une fois on accuse cette cassette maléfique appelée «le rond». Allons rejoindre Nelly en reportage. Alors Nelly vous avez interviewé un ami de la victime.

- Oui Sonia. Il est toujours ici. Répétez ce que vous me disiez à propos de cette cassette.

- Ben, si on l'écoute, on reçoit un téléphone qui nous dit qu'on meurt dans une semaine, et lorsque ce temps est écoulé, ben c'est fini… Coucou maman! Je passe à la télé!

Sora ferma la télévision en essayant de mettre ses idées en ordre, ce qui était ardu, puisqu'il essayait par la même occasion de calmer ses tremblements. Il n'avait pas reçu d'appel, alors peut-être n'était-ce pas la bonne cassette? Il était presque rassuré lorsque le téléphone sonna. S'approchant du combiné, il décrocha en retenant son souffle.

-0-0-0-

Axel : Heu…. J'arrive pas à croire que t'ai parodié le cercle… avec des gâteaux…

Cat : Franchement, moi non plus… mais c'est fait… je me dis qu'au moins je suis sure d'être originale^^

Zexion : C'est un nouveau synonyme pour complètement débile?

Cat : -_-

Vexen : Je fais juste passer vous dire que je vous déteste tous…

Ariani : Comme c'est surprenant…

Cat : Sympa…

Vexen : Surtout toi…

Cat : Vraiment sympa…

Vexen : Je rêve du jour où je te transformerais en bloc que glace…

Cat : 0_0

Ariani : C'est à ce point-là? Il est peut-être frustré parce que ça fait un bail que personne ne l'a traité de dinde?

Cat : XD

Zexion : Qu'est-ce que t'attends?

Vexen : Il y a trop de témoins…

Zexion : Les lecteurs? Ils vont partir à la fin du chapitre…

Cat : Non! Restez! Ne me laissez pas seule avec eux! Si je suis un bloc de glace je pourrai plus écrire!

Zexion et Vexen : Justement…

Cat : Sauvez-moi quelqu'un!

Ariani : Oh, Vexen… Regarde là-bas! Une compétition de patin à glace!

Et une auteure qui se faufile…

* * *

merci à nmfrter, Ewylyn et Ariani Lee


	4. Sept jours

Chapitre qui mène à rien... (sauf peut-être à un bon rire?)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Sept jours**

Sora colla nerveusement le combiné de l'appareil téléphonique contre son oreille tout en croyant mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque dans la seconde. La bouche sèche, il tenta d'articuler :

- A…a… allo?

- Sora? Fit la voix de Marluxia. Tu viens à la course ou pas?

- Je sais pas trop… j'ai pas le cœur à ça…

- Ça te changerait les idées, ça va être une méga fête… J'aimerais vraiment que tu viennes… je dois te parler de quelque chose…

Trouvant le comportement de son ami étrange, il accepta… Après tout il valait mieux se changer les idées, plutôt que de penser sans cesse à cette vidéo, qui ne devait être qu'un canular…

Il raccrocha le combiné pour aller se préparer, lorsque la sonnerie se fit entendre de nouveau. Décrochant il envoya à la blague :

- J'arrive Marly laisse-moi le temps de me préparer!

- Sept jours, déclara une voix rauque.

- Hein? Marly? T'as mal à la gorge? Tu sais que ça ne prendra pas autant de temps!

- Si tu te fais frapper par un véhicule, en effet, ça ne prendra pas autant de temps…

- Quoi? Je comprends pas de quoi tu parle?

- De ta mort…

- Mais Marly… je croyais que c'était fini ces histoires… et qu'on était potes maintenant…

- Mais je n'ai pas d'ami et je ne suis pas ce «Marly» pauvre imbécile!

- Mais vous êtes qui alors?

- La voix maléfique qui appelle les pauvres condamnés après qu'ils aient visionné la cassette maudite.

- C'est bien comme emploi ça?

- Pas vraiment… on est un peu détesté, sans parler qu'on ne peut garder ses amis longtemps, puisqu'ils meurent tous sept jours plus tard…

- C'est triste… Vous devriez trouver un autre job…

- Facile à dire…

- Je crois que ça vous ferait du bien de changer… sortir, vous faire des amis… d'ailleurs, vous voulez être mon ami?

- Ouais, mais tu vas quand même crever dans une semaine.

- Mais puisqu'on est copains, vous pouvez pas me donner un coup de pouce?

- Non… sinon c'est moi qui y passe, je fais que les appels… je suis désolé… Ce fut un plaisir de te parler.

La voix raccrocha, laissant l'adolescent triste de quitter son nouvel ami, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il ne lui restait que sept jours à vivre…

-0-0-0-

Axel : Quelle perte de temps…

Cat : Ouais!

Axel : Toujours vivante?

Cat : Ouais! Sinon la suite ne serait pas là…

Zexion : On n'a pas réussit à l'attraper, elle est douée à cache-cache…

Cat : OMG!

Zexion : ?

Cat : Tu as dit une bonne chose sur moi!

Zexion : Une fois n'est pas coutume… Et c'est pas vraiment une bonne chose…

Cat : Je peux toujours rêver…

Zexion : Non

Cat : Ce que t'es chiant…

Zexion : Oui

Axel : Au moins il le sait…

Cat : Ouais… mais il en est fier… Alors c'est pas vraiment un plus…

Axel : en effet…

Cat : au fait Axel… Je tiens à m'excuser…

Axel : pour?

Cat : Tu verras…

Axel : J'aime pas trop ça…

Ariani : Moi siiiiiiiii… *siffle*

* * *

Vous saviez que ce chapitre aurait pu ne pas être là et que l'histoire aurai surement fonctionné tout de même? XD

Merci à nmfrter, Ewylyn et Ariani lee, les seules qui daignent me nourrir de leur review... (message +/- subtil pour les autres...XD)


	5. La course

Voilà le début de la vrai pagaille^^ c'était plutot calme jusque là...

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 5 : La course

Après un long moment passé à ne rien faire, Sora finit de se préparer pour aller rejoindre Larxene et Marluxia au parc, où la course aurait lieu. C'était une grande fête avec des vendeurs de friandises, de hot-dogs, de souvenirs et de babioles de toutes sortes… Il y avait des attractions, et quelques jeux pour les enfants.

Le brunet réussit à trouver l'Assassin assez facilement. (Avec une couleur comme celle-là, ça facilite la tache…) Après les salutations, Les deux garçons laissèrent Larxene en compagnie d'Olette. Où elles s'étaient rencontrées et pourquoi elles étaient amies? Et bien personne n'avait demandé, parce que tous s'en foutaient, puisque pendant qu'elles passaient du temps ensemble, la blonde n'électrocutait personne…

- Je crois que le bijou que j'ai acheté à Larxene est maudit, déclara le rosé, sans détours.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire cela?

- Parfois le soir, lorsqu'elle le porte, elle dit des trucs dans une autre langue et sa tête fait des 360 degrés…

- En effet… c'est pas commun… Elle n'a qu'a plus le mettre…

- Elle refuse de l'enlever.

- On a qu'à lui piquer et aller se plaindre à la boutique… je dois justement y aller…

- Pourquoi?

- Y'a juste que la vidéo que j'y ai achetée est maudite et qu'il me reste que sept jours à vivre… alors je veux me plaindre et trouver un moyen de pas me faire assassiner… Ça serait la honte de se faire tuer par une cassette après avoir survécu à tant d'épreuves…

- En effet… On ferait bien de retourner voir Larxene, la course va bientôt commencer.

Ils s'approchèrent donc. Les binômes se placèrent sur la ligne de départ, tous attaché par une cheville et un poignet à l'autre. Bien que normalement ce fut par de la corde, eux ils avaient eu droit à des menottes…

Axel semblait concentré, analysant de loin les quelques obstacles qu'il aurait à franchir avec son coéquipier à l'air marabout : Zexion. Ce dernier contemplait avec dédain les autres concurrents. Il y avait un homme aux cheveux bleus placé avec une femme aux cheveux rouges coiffés d'une manière indescriptible et défiant la gravité, tout deux arborait un R rouge sur un chandail blanc. Plus loin, Il y avait Xemnas et Saix. À côté d'eux y il avait Kairi et Riku, qui envoyèrent la main au brunet. Un clown à l'air psychopathe, les cheveux verts, maquillé, attaché à un homme chauve-souris attendaient aussi le départ. Il y avait quelques autres participants, dont on se fout pas mal du nom…

- Go Jesse! Go James! La team Rocket vaincra!

C'était un chat parlant, se tenant sur deux pattes et portant un truc doré sur le front qui faisait ce boucan. Intrigué, l'adolescent sortit le Démodex, pour l'interroger.

- Meowth : Pokémon domestique qui ne sert pas à grand-chose, ses attaques sont presque aussi nulles que celles du magikarp. Pour vous en débarrasser, il suffit de lui donner une balle de laine.

- Hey! C'est pas gentil ça! Répliqua le félin.

- Si le démodex le dit, c'est que c'est vrai.

- Un objet qui sait plein de choses, marmonna le pokémon peut-être cela nous aiderai à capturer Pikachu…

- Hein? Tu dis?

- Oh rien… La course va commencer!

Un petit gros moustachu, sortit un pistolet. Lorsqu'il tira un coup de feu pour le départ, il reçut un petit tas de plumes vert, jaune et gris, qui s'avéra être une perruche que Sora avait déjà rencontrée, mais personne ne se rendit compte de cet incident, tous trop concentrés sur les coureurs.

- Oh! Voici la Team Rocket qui est en tête! Oh maintenant c'est l'équipe de Gotham! Oh non… Batman vient de se prendre les pieds dans sa cape…

Ainsi se continua la course, Saix fut éliminé après avoir mordu Axel, qui lui fut exclu pour avoir tenté de flamber le berseker…

Étrangement, ce fut Kairi et Riku qui gagnèrent (ce sont les seuls à avoir terminé la course).

Il apparut vite que quelque chose clochait avec le commentateur-organisateur de la course, qui ne répondait plus…

-0-0-0-

Zexion : T'AS PAS FAIT ÇA?

Cat : Ben ça dépends de quoi tu parles exactement…

Zexion : Ne fais pas l'innocente! Tu m'as embarqué dans ta fic minable!

Cat : Oh ça… c'était pas mon idée…

Ariani : *se fait toute petite*

Zexion : mais tu l'as tout de même fait!

Cat : oui^^ si ça peut te consoler, ça aurait pu être pire…

Vexen : Comme lorsque tu as rajeuni la moitié de l'organisation?

Zexion : Ne m'en parle pas… c'était horrible…

Cat : Ça non plus c'était pas mon idée… mais j'aurais pu faire pire cette fois là aussi…

Vexen : On l'attrape?

Zexion : On l'attrape!

Cat : AHHHH! À l'aide!

Et une auteure en fuite, une!

Axel : Vous l'avez encore menacée?

Les deux autres : Oui.

Axel : C'est un peu redondant, vous le faites toujours…

Le scientifique fait apparaitre de la glace sous les pieds de la fugitive, qui se plante en beauté et se prend un mur.

Zexion : Joli coup.

Vexen : Merci.

Axel : Ah, ça c'est différent…

Ariani : Oui, c'est clair. C'est la première fois qu'ils réussissent leur coup. Mais elle reviendra. Elle revient toujours x)

Axel : C'est vrai.

Ariani : Euhhhhh… Je sens comme un regard meurtrier qui me brûle la nuque…

Axel : Ah! C'est pas moi!

Zexion : C'était TON idée!

Ariani : Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? ^^, Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce bouquin? J'adore lire, moi aussi, mais… Aaaaaaaah!

Par manque de vélocité, la bêta-lectrice rejoint l'auteur sur le banc des éclopés maltraités par des personnages de fiction.

* * *

nmfrter: Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans Marly? Faut bien qu'il y ai quelqu'un de moins con XD

merci aussi à Ewylyn et Ariani Lee qui a confiance en mon retour^^


	6. Discussion autour d'un corps…

Hello les gens! Alors vous suportez mes conneries? Il semble bien puisque vous êtes ici...

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 6 : Discussion autour d'un corps…

Certains pensèrent que l'organisateur avait été enlevé par les extraterrestres, d'autres crurent que c'était l'œuvre de cannibales… Après un certain moment à fabuler sur toutes les options possibles et impossibles, des gens pensèrent enfin à aller voir ce qui s'était passé dans la loge où il se trouvait.

Pour une raison quelconque (probablement en rapport avec leur rôle principal), Sora et Marluxia allèrent aussi jeter un coup d'œil. Ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule présente.

- C'est pas beau à voir, leur révéla un figurant.

Bien qu'ils ne le revirent jamais, cet homme avait raison : Assis sur une chaise devant son micro, l'homme d'une certaine corpulence avait la tête renversée sur le dossier. De sa bouche ouverte sortait… du gâteau! Il y avait aussi du glaçage répandu un peu partout dans la pièce. Une vraie scène de carnage pâtissier…

- Il avait regardé la cassette, murmura quelqu'un.

- Quel cassette? Demanda nerveusement Sora.

- Bien, LA cassette…

- Non mais tu va me le dire? Hurla Le brun en attrapant le type par le col.

- Salut Luxord, fit l'Assassin à l'intention du «quelqu'un» que l'autre secouait.

- Sa… aaa…aaa lut… Mar… lu…xia…

- Sora… Tu peux arrêter ça?

L'adolescent relâcha le blond, qui commença à expliquer :

- Il a vu le rond la semaine passée. Il me l'a dit hier en jouant aux cartes…

- Il… il avait reçu l'appel?

- Ne me dis pas que t'as vu cette vidéo? Ricana le Joueur.

- C'est quoi cette histoire? Les interrompit Batman, bien que cela ne le concernait pas du tout.

- Oh juste une petite fille maléfique qui élimine tous ceux qui regardent la vidéo qu'elle a fait… Il parait que les images sont horribles… Traumatisantes… D'une rare cruauté…

- On doit absolument retourner dans la boutique au plus tôt, déclara Marly. Il y a peut-être une solution…

Un rire de psychopathe les détourna de leur conversation, c'était le Joker, qui toujours attaché à la chauve-souris, ne savait que faire :

- Il n'y a pas de solution! Il n'y a que le chaos!

- On peut nous délivrer? Demanda son coéquipier.

- Bien c'est qu'il y a un petit problème, expliqua le type qui avait donné le départ. C'est lui qui avait les clefs… on ne sait pas où il les a mises…

Évidement le «lui» était l'homme mort… Et même après une fouille consciencieuse, personne ne trouva les fameuses clefs… Autrement dit, les concurrents étaient toujours coincés par binôme…

-0-0-0-

Zexion : Pas vrai! Je suis coincé avec l'autre guignol!

Cat : Hey! Parle pas comme ça d'Axel!

Ariani : Ouais !

Axel : Merci de me défendre…

Cat : Y'a que moi qui ait le droit de dire ce genre de trucs! Et peut-être aussi Roxas…

Axel : -_-

Cat : =p

Axel : Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu es toujours là?

Cat : Parce que j'ai des bons arguments…

Axel : Hein?

Cat : J'ai expliqué à Zexy chéri que s'il m'éliminait avant que j'ai finit l'histoire, il serait condamné à errer éternellement accroché à toi…

Axel : Et alors?

Zexion : T'as jamais eu à te supporter?

Axel : Ce que je vous déteste…

Ariani : Moi aussi? é-è

Cat : Maiheu… J'essaye seulement de survivre…

Axel : Justement… t'as réalisé qu'une fois l'histoire finie…

L'auteur attrape le roux et lui plaque une main sur la bouche.

Zexion : Ne perds pas ton temps… Je le savais déjà…

Cat : Arg… Alors je n'ai qu'à continuer éternellement cette fic pour rester en vie…

Zexion : Avec un peu de torture, ça devrait t'aider à couper court…

Cat : T-T

Ariani : T'inquiète je les laisserai pas faire… *regard noir à Zexion et un peu moins noir à Axel parce bon, c'est Axel quoi*

* * *

nmfrter: Ça donne tu vraiment de quoi lui apprendre à parler? Bah non, le Joker a perdu tout ses crayons quand il est aller à la Legio Dei...

merci aussi à Ewylyn et Ariani Lee^^


	7. D'autres problèmes

le titre aurait aussi pu être: _car un problème ne vient jamais seul... _quoique... ils en avaient déjà plus d'un... XD

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 7 : D'autres problèmes

- Détachez-moi, quelqu'un!

- Du calme Zexion, ils vont retrouver les clefs… affirma Axel en tentant de se faire rassurant.

- Quelle idée j'ai eue d'accepter de faire cette stupide course!

Laissant les menottés entre eux (Zexion commençait à leur faire peur), Sora et Marluxia filèrent en douce pour se rendre à la boutique du manoir. L'homme-chauve-souris tenta de les suivre, pour leur protection, mais il se prit les pieds dans sa cape. Ça aurait pu être moins humiliant, si le Joker ne lui était pas tombé dessus à cause des menottes les liant toujours…

Ils se rendirent donc dans la boutique, croisant la grenouille sur leur chemin, ils faillirent l'aplatir, comme à presque chaque rencontre… Une fois à destination, ils constatèrent que le vieux ninja professionnel alcoolique continuait de rien foutre… Sauf peut-être écrire des livres douteux. Ils s'approchèrent de lui avec leur air de clients mécontents le plus mauvais (ils sont vraiment très fâchés XD).

- Il y a un problème avec l'amulette que j'ai acheté ici, commença l'Assassin. Ma copine a des périodes de possession.

- Vous êtes certain que ce ne sont pas les hormones?

- Oui.

- On a besoin d'une preuve médicale et de la marchandise défectueuse. Voilà la carte d'un docteur qui pourra juger de son état.

Le rosé prit la carte et la fourra dans sa poche d'un geste frustré.

- La cassette que j'ai achetée est maudite…

- Ah, c'est toi qui avais acheté _le rond_… Il y a eu un rappel sur toutes les vidéos en circulation…

- Vous vouliez pas m'en avertir avant que je la visionne?

- J'ai pas que ça à faire moi! Comme compensation, tu peux prendre un masque sur le mur là-bas.

- Il va peut-être crever dans une semaine et vous lui offrez un masque?

- Hé, s'il y a un problème, allez voir le patron pour les réclamations…

Frustré, l'homme alla se planquer dans l'arrière-boutique. Mais était-il vraiment fâché, ou allait-il là par crainte de la suite? Il avait peut-être juste besoin d'aller aux toilettes…

Donc l'adolescent s'approcha des masques, mais lequel prendre? Celui de clown? Celui de hockey? Nah, il n'avait pas envie d'y jouer… Il opta pour le masque blanc allongé dont la bouche et les yeux étaient des trous noirs terrifiants (masque de _Scream, _je suis pas trop douée pour les descriptions…).

Il essaya de le prendre, mais tous ses efforts ne menaient à rien, pire encore, des mains tenaient fermement son bien… Mais cela, le jeune homme ne le remarqua pas avant que son compagnon de mésaventures passées et futures lui tapote l'épaule :

- Sora… y'a quelqu'un sous ce masque…

Le jeune regarda le «quelqu'un» lever un poignard… heureusement, Marluxia l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Le seul problème fut que le tueur au masque et vêtu d'une espèce de robe noire les poursuivit…

-0-0-0-

Zexion : Non seulement tu me mets dans ta fic, mais tu me fais passer pour un fou furieux!

Cat : Il semblerait…

Zexion : Ne parle pas comme si tu n'avais rien fait…

Cat : Pourquoi pas?

Zexion : Tu fais exprès?

Cat : Peut-être…

Zexion : Arg! Je te déteste…

Cat : Bah, c'est pas nouveau…

Ariani : Je dirais même que ça devient redondant… ça me fait penser à la di… euh, à Vexen, tiens.

Axel : Tu es trop calme… c'est pas normal… Tu prépares un coup?

Ariani : L'expression que tu cherches c'est « le calme avant la tempête », Axel.

Cat : Parce que tu crois que je te le dirais si c'était le cas?

Axel : Tu marques un point…

Cat : Juste un? C'est décevant… J'ai même pas un bonus?

Zexion : Pourquoi t'en aurais?

Cat : Parce que…

Axel : Parce que quoi?

Ariani : Parce qu'en définitive c'est de toute façon elle qui décide?

Cat : Aussi, mais parce que je suis une gentille et très sympathique auteure?

Zexion : Plus parce que tu raconte n'importe quoi…

Cat : Roh lala… Dites aussi que je suis une sadique aimant torturer les perso… heu… nah, dites rien, c'est ce que je suis…

* * *

**nmfrter**: bah coupé en deux ça va plus vite que les autres manières... suffocation par gâteau ça peut être

merci aussi à **Ewylyn** et **Ariani Lee**


	8. Balade dans le manoir

Déjà le 8e chapitre... le temps passe si vite...

J'ai choisi de poster plus tot, car je serai quelques jours absente...

Note comme ça, _Kingdom of horror _et _the horror continues _ont toutes deux dépassées le 1000 clics^^ j'espère qu'il en sera ainsi pour celle-ci et que ça continuera d'augmenter pour les deux autres...

Sur ce, Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 8 : balade dans le manoir

Sora et Marluxia étaient toujours poursuivis par le tueur. Ils s'aperçurent avec consternation que ce dernier courait… (Il ne connaissait visiblement pas la marche du tueur, ce qu'il faut pour avoir la classe…) En plus, il semblait souffrir d'embonpoint, bien que le noir, c'est supposé amincir…

Au lieu de sortir du manoir, ils coururent dans les couloirs, manquant d'écrabouiller la grenouille qui trainait là. Sans réfléchir, le rosé ouvrit la porte de l'armoire et ils entrèrent dans le congélateur. Le tueur ne put les suivre, puisqu'il ne pouvait passer dans l'ouverture.

- On va voir Vexen? Proposa l'Assassin.

L'autre accepta. Une fois rendus devant la grotte, ils s'aperçurent qu'il n'y avait personne, pas même le yéti. Ils durent donc faire demi-tour. Sortant prudemment du placard, ils virent leur tueur aux prises avec Pyramid Head… Ce dernier déchira le déguisement du premier. Il ressemblait à un gros sac de jute rembourré, ces yeux et sa bouche formant des trous noirs terrifiants.

Le brunet sauta dans les bras de l'autre, tout en criant :

- LE BONHOMME SEPT-HEURE! (1)

- Du calme, je ne crois pas que ça soit lui, ce n'est qu'un croquemitaine banal…

- Ah, c'est bon alors… grommela le jeune en descendant des bras de son ami.

D'un coup, le casqué transperça celui que vous aviez surement reconnu comme étant Oogie Boogie. Alors que les insectes se rependaient partout, le brunet resauta dans les bras de l'autre en gueulant quelque chose en rapport avec des sangsues…

- Non mais, tu va te calmer? C'est juste des insectes normaux…

- Ah, c'est bon alors…

Ils s'amusèrent un moment à écraser les insectes, jusqu'à ce que Demyx passe avec l'alpaga, qui avait encore foutu la pagaille sur la piste de dance.

- Vous auriez pas vu le lama? Il a joué aux quilles avec les zombies et il s'est enfuit…

Ils n'avaient rien vu (sinon je le saurais…) mais ils ne proposèrent pas leur aide au musicien. Après tout, ils avaient des trucs plus importants à faire, faire examiner Larxene par un médecin et trouver un moyen de sauver la peau de Sora, entre autres…

S'éloignant de la compote d'insectes, ils décidèrent de passer voir le maitre des lieux, question de se plaindre de la cassette. Ils retrouvèrent facilement le bureau de l'homme. Sans ses bandages, il était méconnaissable : Cheveux blonds aux épaules, la barbe taillée telle un beignet autour de sa bouche.

- Il faut qu'on parle! Déclara Sora. Y'a cette vidéo tueuse que j'ai achetée dans votre boutique pourrie…

- Mais elle est bien ma boutique, j'ai pu m'acheter un deuxième écran.

Il y avait effectivement deux télévisions, une à côté de l'autre. Où ils pouvaient voir un gros plan d'eux-mêmes, ce qui pouvait être à la limite dérangeant…

- On s'en fous! Y'a cette vidéo qui veut me tuer! Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire?

- Bah, rien…

- Vous dites que vous ne ferez rien?

- C'est exact…

- Ok, c'était pour être certain que j'avais bien compris…

Ils repartirent sans rien ajouter, en chemin pour la sortie, ils croisèrent un zombi poursuivit par un lama. Il semblait que ce manoir ressemblait de plus en plus à une maison de fous…

-0-0-0-

(1) le bonhomme sept-heure : c'est un croquemitaine du Québec qui passe à 7h du soir (19h si vous préférez) pour enlever les enfants désobéissants qui ne veulent pas rentrer… J'ai eu envie d'y faire une référence car j'ai fait un roleplay où on le chassait^^

Zexion : Mais on s'en fous!

Demyx : Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?

Cat : Ma coéquipière l'a décapité^^

Zexion : Dégoutant…

Cat : Non, c'était génial… On l'a eu ce salopard…

Tous : …

Cat : Sinon… je suis fière d'avoir à nouveau foutu des zombis dans l'histoire…

Zexion : C'est nul…

Cat : roh lala…

Marluxia : J'aime les zombis, surtout quand ils n'essaient pas de nous bouffer…

Sora : Pendant ce temps elle ne nous fait pas de mal…

Cat : oO Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? C'est un club privé ici! Sortez le moi!

Deux énormes gorilles vinrent sortir l'ado.

Zexion : Sortez-moi aussi! Je veux plus rester ici!

* * *

**nmfrter:** Non, pas de complaintes, c'est moi qui serait prise pour les écrires... Mais non, je veux pas qu'il meurt, sinon qui je vais torturer? ah c'est vrai j,ai pleins de perso en réserve por ça...

merci à **Ewylyn **pour ses reviews constantes et à **Fire Serendipity** pour ses corrections (non, j'ai pas changé de bêta, c'est elle qui a changé de pseudo, je suis fidèle XD)


	9. Des paroles pas toujours intelligentes…

Non, ce n'est pas de moi qu'il s'agit... Pas cette fois-ci en tout cas...

Je suis là avec internet, alors je me suis dis que vous ne seriez sans doute pas fâchés que je poste aujourd'hui... (sinon, revenez lire plus tard XD... mais non! ne partez pas!)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Des paroles pas toujours intelligentes…**

Sortant la carte du médecin de sa poche, Marluxia eut une exclamation de surprise. Ce qui attira l'attention du brunet

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Ne me dis pas que le doc, c'est un zombi…

- Non…

- Un monstre aquatique?

- Non plus…

- Pas une patate géante?

- NON! Arrête de dire des conneries! C'est Vexen!

- Fallait le dire plus tôt…

- T'arrêtais pas de dire des imbécilités, j'avais pas le temps!

- Tu crois que t'arriveras à convaincre Larxene d'être examinée par ce vautour?

- Pas vraiment… mais je vais essayer… Faudrait d'ailleurs repasser au parc… On l'a un peu laissée en plan… elle va être furieuse…

Ils retournèrent donc à ce fameux parc, où le désordre régnait depuis la découverte du cadavre. La Team Rocket complotait dans un coin en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs. Saix tentait de ronger les menottes, en bavant par la même occasion sur Xemnas. Batman essayait de mettre un peu d'ordre, mais avec le Joker qui défaisait tout au fur et à mesure, l'efficacité était nulle…

Zexion semblait tout simplement hors de lui, demandant de l'aide à tout le monde, les larmes aux yeux.

Ils trouvèrent Larxene, qui s'amusait bien à observer le désordre ambiant. L'Assassin réussit à la convaincre de venir avec lui, probablement avec du chantage ou du chocolat, si ce n'est les deux... Alors qu'ils se mettaient en route, ils croisèrent Riku et Kairi, qui n'étaient plus attachés ensemble.

- Comment vous avez fait? Questionna le brunet en pointant leur poignet.

- Y'a une femme avec une hache qui a brisés les chaines des menottes… répondit l'argenté. Elle cherchait quelqu'un alors on l'a un peu aidé et elle nous a séparés.

Encore un truc étrange… mais que faisait cette femme à la hache dans ce lieu? Qui recherchait-elle? Qu'allait-elle lui faire si elle le retrouvait? Malheureusement, ces questions, n'ayant aucun lien avec l'histoire, furent mises de côté pour poursuivre leurs buts : tout d'abord régler la possession de Larxene, puis empêcher la mort imminente de Sora…

Ils se rendirent enfin à l'adresse indiquée sur la carte d'affaire. Étrangement, il s'agissait d'un magasin de glaces, dont la spécialité étaient les glaces au citron et celles à l'eau de mer. Ils aperçurent une affiche disant qu'un expert en zombis, potions et possessions sataniques prenait les consultations en arrière boutique.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils virent que le Yéti se tenait derrière le comptoir, en train de faire son discours sur son autre nom à un client, qui n'en avait rien à foutre…

- Ai-je l'air abominable à tes yeux… Ah salut le jeune!

S'engagea alors une conversation sur ce que le monstre et l'ado avaient fait depuis leur dernière rencontre… Ce qui était plutôt inintéressant… Faisant fuir le client.

Occupés, ils ne virent pas que quelque chose était entré par la porte restée ouverte…

-0-0-0-

Vexen : Vautour?

Ariani : J'étais sûre qu'il allait la ramener…

Cat : Je voulais faire changement, je peux recommencer avec la dinde congelée si tu préfère…

Vexen : Va crever…

Cat : toujours aussi charmant…

Zexion : J'exige que tu me détache du crétin roux! Pourquoi les deux autres ont pu se faire détacher et pas moi?

Ariani : T'insultes pas Axel! T_T

Cat : Parce que je ne les aime pas autant que vous… et que c'est plus marrant ainsi…

Zexion : Pas encore cette histoire que tu nous maltraite parce que tu nous aime? Aime-nous moins!

Sora : Quoi? Ça veut dire que tu m'aimes?

Cat : Encore là toi? Non, toi tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle, je te martyrise parce que t'as l'air d'un imbécile heureux… C'est comme la dinde, sauf que lui je le déteste vraiment…

Zexion : Autrement dit, tu raconte n'importe quoi… tant que ça t'arrange…

Cat, qui passe un bras autour des épaules du Conspirateur : Tu as tout compris…

L'auteur se prend une baffe et retourne à son clavier…

Ariani : Hé, Zexion, viens un peu par là…

Zexion : *air méfiant* Qu'est-ce que tu veux? J'ai pas oublié qu'à la base c'est toi qui es responsable de mon calvaire…

Ariani : Calvaire, calvaire… tu sais combien de personnes seraient prêtes à donner un rein ou un poumon pour être à ta place?

Zexion : C'est pas mon problème si vous êtes tous masochistes!

Axel! Hey!

Ariani : Soit. Justement, ça se pourrait que je puisse t'aider… *air de conspiratrice*

Zexion : Développe…

Ariani : Si t'es gentil et que tu me rends un petit service, je glisserai un mot à l'auteur en votre faveur…

Zexion : …

Ariani : *Chuchote à l'oreille de Zexion*

Zexion : QUOI? DEMYX? Non mais t'es pas bien!

Axel : Putain, je sais pas ce que je t'ai fait mais ça te rend pas aimable d'être attaché à moi!

Zexion : *Regard féroce* T'es _sûr _que tu sais pas?

Ariani : Comme tu veux… Si tu changes d'avis, je suis pas loin…

Plus loin, l'auteur à l'impression qu'il y a un complot qui prend vie… Et elle n'aime pas trop cela…

* * *

**nmfrter**: Dis pas des trucs comme ça! des affaires que je doivent repartir le chasser! Je veux attraper un wendigo moi! T-T and Richard rule!

merci aussi à **Ewylyn** et **Fire Serendipity**


	10. La révélation de la grenouille

Et voilà le 10e! déjà... la fin approche (techniquement, chaque chap nous rapproche de la fin XD)

Avec ce post, je dépasse maintenant les 150,000 mots sur le site! J'en suis particulièrement fière^^ (sinon je ne l'aurai pas mentionné)

Bonne lecture

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 : La révélation de la grenouille à l'air de crapaud…**

Voyant que la conversation terriblement ennuyante de Sora et du Yéti s'éternisait, Marluxia les interrompit en demandant s'il était possible d'avoir une consultation avec Vexen. La bête poilue, l'invita à passer à l'arrière boutique avec Larxene, laissant l'adolescent seul.

Se promenant dans le magasin, il faillit marcher sur la grenouille. La prenant dans sa main il marmonna :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Bon, il ne pensait pas vraiment avoir une réponse… jusqu'à ce qu'il croie entendre quelque chose. Il se précipita dehors, où il y avait une troupe de princesses, qui semblait parler de la course et de la mort horrible et engraissante de l'organisateur. Il s'approcha et leur parla du problème de la grenouille.

- Hors de question que j'embrasse une grenouille, s'exclama Cendrillon, approuvée par les autres.

- Mais pourquoi? Il ne pourra pas être humain!

- Mais Sora, enchaina Jasmine. C'est UNE grenouille, c'est une fille, alors il faut qu'un garçon l'embrasse…

Elles partirent en jacassant, laissant Sora fixer le batracien avec dégout. Réfléchissant, il approcha sa bouche de celle de la bestiole. Lorsqu'elle sauta de sa main, juste avant le contact, il en fut soulagé… Il se contenta de la suivre à l'intérieur, puis jusque dans la pièce où se trouvaient ses amis et le scientifique. Pendant qu'il continuait son observation du batracien, il put prendre connaissance des développements dans l'affaire de la possession de la blonde : Ils lui avaient enlevé son amulette de force et le Savant lui avait signé un papier pour se faire rembourser le bijou à la boutique.

La grenouille sauta sur une chaise, puis sur la table, commençant à fixer Vexen de ses yeux globuleux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut cette bestiole? Fit-il de son air hautain habituel.

- Elle veut être embrassée pour devenir humaine, répondit le brunet.

- Dégoutant…

- Oh! Allez Vexy! Encouragea l'Assassin.

Sous les encouragements des autres et peut-être l'influence des quelques substances toxiques flottant dans l'air (ne jamais sous-estimer la force des vapeurs de formol, ça brule les narines et probablement les cellules grises…) le blond se pencha et fit ce qu'on lui demandait.

C'est alors que dans un nuage de fumée rosâtre qu'une femme apparut à l'endroit où le batracien se trouvait l'instant d'avant : Elle était petite et rondelette, vêtue de rose! avec un air de crapaud… D'une petite voix aigue, elle se présenta après une petite fausse toux:

- Je suis Dolores Ombrage, grande inquisitrice de Poudlard, sous-secrétaire d'état.

- Poudlard? C'est quoi encore ça? Demanda l'ado en oubliant la politesse.

- La plus grande école de sorcellerie de l'Europe et surement du monde entier!

- De la sorcellerie? Je crois pas en la magie, grommela le garçon.

- Heu… Sora… C'est parce que tu fais de la magie… remarqua le rosé, qui adorait l'habillement de la femme.

- Ah oui…

Ombrage commença à leur raconter qu'après avoir été victime d'un sort, elle cherchait l'homme de ses rêves pour la retransformer, faisant quelques travaux d'espionnage, surtout pour le tueur casse-pieds. Et lorsque le scientifique s'était installé dans l'armoire, elle avait su qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre : Détestant chacun des tas de gens et de trucs pour aucune raison, aimant l'autorité, tyranniser les autres…

Lorsqu'ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre pour s'embrasser à pleine bouche, les autres décidèrent de sortir, légèrement traumatisés par cela…

-0-0-0-

Serendipity : *Essaye de vomir discrètement*

Axel : Dégoutant…

Chloé choc chococoum choc chocoboum…

L'auteure tente de ne pas imaginer le couple… Puis frisonne d'horreur…

Serendipity : Genre… C'est quand même TOI qui a commis ça!

Cat : Héhéhé…

Demyx : Je comprends rien…

Sora : Moi non plus…

Cat : ARG! Pourquoi t'es encore là toi? Sortez le moi! Sinon on joue à la pétanque!

L'auteure commence à sortir le jeu, puis s'arrête : Roh… Il s'est enfuit…

Chloé : C'est décevant…

Cat : En effet… Ce sera pour une autre fois…

Axel : Ce que vous êtes violentes…

Cat : Ouais^^ Mais fallait fêter l'arrivé de Clo… et oublier que j'ai implanté encore plus le mal dans ma fic…

Demyx : Je comprends toujours pas…

Serendipity : On sait. D'ailleurs tu devrais arrêter d'essayer, tu vas finir par te faire mal.

Chloé : «Pink is the color of true evil» Ombrage et Marluxia dans la même fic...

Cat: Je sais... c'est horrible... Mais il y a pire…

Axel : quoi?

Cat : Zexion a disparu!

Serendipity : Omagad O.O Comment il a fait? Axel est toujours là pourtant…

Vexen : Je passe juste vous dire de ne pas venir me déranger avec mon chaton en sucre, sinon je vous ferai subir les plus atroces châtiments…

Cat : Tu peux être sur qu'on se mêlera pas de ça… y'a des trucs que je ne veux pas risquer de voir… D'ailleurs je préfère chercher l'intello…

* * *

**nmfrter**: j'ai déjà répondu irl... et je t'ai à peine entendu... XD

merci aussi à **Ewylyn **et **Fire Serendipity**


	11. un peu de sport

Ah, c'était le nom de ce chap? ah oui, y'a du soccer et de la lutte... XD

Sinon, vous aviez remarqué que l'histoire était maintenant plus longue que le delire de fin? J'ai fait des efforts^^

Bonne lecture

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 11 : un peu de sport

Le trio repassa au parc, question d'observer l'évolution de la situation… ou plutôt comment ça avait dégénéré… Ils virent que des enfants jouaient au Soccer (football si vous préférez, mais pas moi XD) avec la tête d'une femme. Ce qui était plutôt glauque (et c'est même pas moi qui l'ai inventé). Kairi leur dit que la femme à la hache avait trouvé celle qu'elle cherchait pour se venger d'une histoire d'auberge…

Larxene décida d'assister au match, pendant que les deux autres allaient se faire rembourser à la boutique. Cependant, ils furent arrêtés sur leur chemin par la Team Rocket :

- _Nous sommes de retour,_

- _Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour…_

- Heu… mais techniquement, puisque c'est la première fois qu'on se parle, c'est pas un retour, remarqua l'adolescent.

Cette réplique leur fit oublier leur texte et prendre des airs de parfaits abrutis… Surtout qu'ils étaient toujours attachés ensemble…

- Hé toi! Hurla quelqu'un. Je sais que t'as essayé de copier ma coupe de cheveux! C'est même pas du vrai bleu!

Le quelqu'un, qui était Zexion, sauta sur James, qui ne comprenait rien. L'attaquant étant aussi relié à son partenaire, il en résultat un tas de gens, pêle-mêle. Alors que Sora et Marluxia repartaient à leurs affaires, certains éclats leur parvinrent :

- Hello… Tu viens souvent ici? Je brule de le savoir…

- Enlève tes sales pattes, pervers!

- Au secours! Un nain essaye de me tuer!

Se hâtant, l'Assassin expliqua en route qu'il croyait que Zexion avait un petit problème, car normalement il était plus calme… Mais disons que c'était plutôt secondaire à leurs yeux…

Le rosé réussit à se faire rembourser sa breloque, bien que le ninja alcoolique n'en était pas très ravi… Il dévoila tout de même une information importante au brunet, bon en fait, ce dernier du lui payer, mais on n'a rien pour rien…

- Le concierge aurait réussi à échapper à la cassette tueuse, révéla-t-il. Il est plus malin qu'il en a l'air ce Xigbar…

- Comment il a fait?

- Bah, je sais pas moi, vous avez qu'à aller le voir…

C'est donc ce qu'ils décidèrent de faire (oh surprise, n'est-ce pas?). Commençant à rechercher le borgne, ils croisèrent Demyx en compagnie du lama et de l'alpaga. Il essayait de leur apprendre la différence entre les méchants zombis et ceux entrainés pour la danse.

- Hé Dem, t'aurai pas vu Xig?

- Nah, il doit être caché dans la conciergerie. Prenez le prochain couloir à gauche, c'est la troisième porte à droite.

Suivant les indications, ils trouvèrent facilement la bonne porte, la plaque de cuivre aidant à l'identifier, tout comme le message gravé à même le bois : « Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis, et si vous me trouvez, revenez vérifier ici pour en être certain. »

Sora s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, lorsque l'Assassin arrêta son geste lui désignant quelque chose sur le poignée et au sol. Étudiant la substance l'homme déclara :

- C'est du glaçage à gâteau, à la fraise.

Cette révélation horrifiante ne faisait rien présager de bon pour ce qu'ils trouveraient de l'autre côté de la porte.

-0-0-0-

Zexion : Cette fois, c'est sur, je la tue!

Axel : Elle est où d'ailleurs? Elle était partie te chercher…

Demyx : Mais on connaitra pas la fin! C'est triste… Je veux savoir ce qui arrive! Xiggy est-il mort? Est-ce quelqu'un d'autre? Est-ce un simple accident de cuisine?

Seren : M'étonnerait…

Chloé : Pleure pas mon chéri… Je vais la trouver et l'obliger à écrire la suite…

Zexion : Laisse la où elle est…

Demyx : Mais je veux connaitre la fin! Zexion, t'es pas gentil…

Zexion : M'en fous! Combien de fois va falloir que je le répète?

Axel : Au moins une fois de plus XD Mais je veux aussi avoir la fin… savoir si je vais «conclure».

Le Conspirateur lance un regard mauvais au roux.

Axel : Bah quoi? Je te fais remarquer que même Vexen est heureux du déroulement de l'histoire…

Zexion : Je veux mourir…

Seren : Tu veux un câlin pour te remonter le moral?

Zexion : Essaye un peu pour voir…

* * *

nmfrter: XD (quoi répondre d'autre?)

(anonyme): *danse* mouahahaha j'ai traumatisé quelqu'un! Je suis très contente que ça te plaise^^

merci aussi à Ewylyn et Fire Serendipity


	12. Changement de voie

La question que tous se posent depuis le dernier chapitre: mais où est Charlie? ah non c'est pas ça... c'est surement: Alors Xiggy est mort ou pas?

Alors la réponse de la 2e dans le chap qui suit... et pour Charlie, bah il est dans ses livres XD

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12 : Changement de voie**

Ils hésitèrent un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Marluxia se décide à tourner la poignée. Ils reculèrent alors que la porte s'ouvrait, leur laissant voir toute l'horreur de ce qui se déroulait dans la pièce : Attablé, Xigbar mangeait du gâteau avec une jeune femme. Bon ça pouvait sembler être rien du tout, si l'adolescent n'avait pas reconnu l'invitée :

- C'est la petite fille maléfique de la cassette!

- Oh, mais c'est maintenant une grande fille, répondit le borgne. La femme rougit en reprenant une bouchée de pâtisserie.

- Alors c'est comme ça que tu l'as convaincue de pas te tuer? Demanda l'Assassin.

- Ouais… et on passe du bon temps ensemble lorsqu'elle n'est pas occupée à tuer…

Sora tomba à genoux devant la tueuse, implorant :

- Ne me tuez pas! Je vous en supplie! Je voulais pas regarder votre cassette, on m'a seulement dit après que c'était dangereux!

Elle le regarda, surprise. Elle sortit un carnet pour y regarder quelque chose et le rangea avant de lui répondre :

- Tu l'as regardée ce matin, il te reste presque une semaine, pourquoi n'en profite-tu pas au lieu de perdre ton temps à me supplier?

- Parce que je veux vivre! Trouver une solution pour continuer ma morne existence…

- Mais je dois continuer ma vengeance… Ma mère m'a privée trop longtemps de petits gâteaux…

- Mais ça vous donne quoi de vous venger sur des pauvres innocents? Questionna le rosé.

- De la satisfaction. Ça défoule, t'as pas idée.

- Vous seriez pas mieux de vous ouvrir une petite boutique de pâtisseries?

Elle ne sut quoi répondre, réfléchissant à cette option. L'archer continua à manger, en offrant même aux deux autres, qui refusèrent, trop mal à l'aise de la situation. Après un trop long moment, la femme finit par répondre :

- Tu as raison, je devrais arrêter ces enfantillages… Dis mon chou à la crème, tu vas m'aider avec mes petits gâteaux?

Xigbar lui confirma avec un sourire coquin. Le brunet fut soulagé : il semblait qu'il était sauvé. Mais la future ex-tueuse le détrompa :

- Si tu veux vivre, il faudra que tu m'aides à retrouver toutes les cassettes et à les détruire.

- Heu, d'accord…

- Et il faudra aussi effacer la mémoire de ceux qui l'ont regardée.

- Mais pourquoi?

- Une question de réputation, si les gens ne savent pas qu'ils ont vu ma vidéo, ils savent pas que je les ai épargnés…

- Ah logique…

Elle sortit de son sac une liste et un objet allongé, qui servait à effacer la mémoire, ainsi que des lunettes fumées pour lui et Marly :

- Bon tu les flaschouilles et t'embarques les cassettes et trouves un moyen de les détruire. Allez va…

L'ado sortit de la pièce en se disant qu'il s'était sans doute fait avoir…

-0-0-0-

Sora : Je suis vivant!

Chloé : Ça peut s'arranger… T'as vu ma boule de pétanque?

Sora : Non pourquoi?

Axel : Quel crétin… il comprend même pas quand sa vie est menacée…

Sora : L'autre fois j'avais compris…

Axel : Mais pas là…

L'imbécile heureux comprend enfin et dégage avant qu'un malheur lui arrive…

Cat : J'aurais aimé qu'on joue à la pétanque…

Axel : T'es là? Je croyais que Zexion t'avait zigouillée…

Cat : Nah, j'ai de trop bonnes cachettes pour lui… et s'il m'avait trucidée, la suite ne serait pas là…

Chloé : True…

Cat : D'ailleurs, vous pensez quoi de mes revirements de situation?

Tous : …

Zexion : Tu vas mourir…

Cat : Oh merdouille…

Une auteure de nouveau en fuite… C'est qu'elle tient à sa peau…

* * *

**nmfrter:** Comparaison étrange... mais bon, je suis contente que ça te fasse plaisir^^ pour tes question il y aura toujours une grande part de mystère... XD

merci à **Ewylyn** et **Fire Serendipity**


	13. récupération et effacements

J'ai une déclaration à faire... C'est l'avant dernìer chapitre... donc savourez-le XD

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : récupération et effacements**

La fameuse liste en main, Sora et Marluxia allèrent donc à la rencontre de la première personne. Ils durent s'introduire dans un hôpital très étrange qui s'appelait Ste-Mangouste. Se renseignant à la réception, ils trouvèrent facilement l'homme qu'ils cherchaient. Il signait des autographes sur des photos de lui-même…

- Monsieur Lockhart? Demanda l'ado.

- Oui c'est moi. Vous voulez un autographe? Je peux aussi vous faire une dédicace d'un de mes livres…

- Non merci, nous voudrions vous parler d'une cassette… Le rond…

- Quel délicieux film! Je vous le prête, mais il faudra me le rendre!

- Heu… d'accord…

Les deux imposteurs mirent leurs lunettes et lui bousillèrent la mémoire davantage d'un simple flash. Attrapant la vidéo, ils décampèrent, allant trouver le prochain sur la liste.

Ils durent s'occuper de Batman, ce qui fut un peu compliqué, car il voulait les aider alors que c'était lui la cible… Ils flashouillèrent le Joker en même temps, afin que ni un ni l'autre ne parle de la vidéo que le justicier trainait dans sa superbe ceinture.

Puis Sora du faire un petit somme pour aller trouver Freddy Krueger. Il faillit y perdre une mèche de cheveux et le ramena malencontreusement dans la réalité, où il engagea immédiatement le combat contre un certain Jason… Laissant le brunet le te rosé prendre la fuite après un petit flash.

Ils continuèrent ainsi récupérant les cassettes et effaçant les mémoires. C'était long, mais au moins la liste était précise. Par contre un problème se posa lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au dernier nom : Chuck Norris.

- Là on est dans un sale pétrin, remarqua l'Assassin. Surtout qu'on ne peut pas trouver Chuck Norris, c'est lui qui décide s'il veut nous voir…

- On sera jamais capable de retrouver la dernière vidéo alors et je vais me faire zigouiller…

C'est alors que l'être suprême vint à leur rencontre.

- Oh mon dieu, c'est lui, souffla l'ado. C'est le seul, l'unique… C'est Chuck Norris…

Après l'avoir très respectueusement salué, Le rosé lui fit part de leur petit problème :

- M. Norris, il semblerait que vous ayez regardé une cassette… Le rond…

- Ce n'est pas moi qui regarde les vidéos, ce sont elles qui me regardent…

- Bon ça règle une partie du problème alors, remarqua le brunet. Pourrions-nous récupérer la cassette s'il vous plait?

- Dans environs une heure… Je l'ai mangé ce matin avec un peu de ketchup…

Comprenant ce que ça signifiait, ils déclarèrent que ce n'était plus nécessaire. Ils finirent même par lui confier celles qu'ils avaient ramassées. Car après tout, personne n'était plus sur que cet homme, qui se ferait un plaisir de digérer ces vidéos…

Ils reprirent le chemin vers le manoir pour aller dire à la petite fille maléfique, qui était en fait une femme, que leur mission était accomplie. Ils croisèrent la faucheuse, qui hésita un moment, et finit par repartir : Elle n'avait toujours pas eu le courage d'aller dire à Chuck Norris qu'il était mort.

-0-0-0-

Axel : Tu sais que ça devient n'importe quoi?

Cat : oui ^^

Axel : Et que tu utilise des trucs qui ne sont pas à toi…

Cat : mais ça je le faisais déjà avant

Seren : Et puis c'est un peu le principe même de la fanfiction, tu sais.

Axel : C'est vrai…

Cat : Bien sur que c'est vrai…

Zexion : Taisez-vous un peu! Et t'as pas honte d'avoir intégré l'honorable Chuck Norris dans ton histoire pourrie!

Seren : Tu permets que je vomisse? *s'enfonce deux doigts au fond de la gorge*

Cat : Mais c'était pour l'améliorer! Et c'est pas moi qui ai décidé.

Zexion : À t'entendre c'est jamais toi qui décide…

Chloé: Ça c'était moi.

Cat : Ouais, et c'était très amusant^^ si vous saviez le nombre de choses qu'on me défie de mettre dans mes histoires… D'ailleurs j'ai le titre de reine des défis…

Zexion : Et?

Cat : J'aime mon titre bon! C'est un titre spécial!

Voyant que les gens n'en ont rien à faire, l'auteur retourne écrire.

* * *

**nmfrter**: Je remarque que tu étais officiellement connecté oO, ça me trouble... * l'auteure se prend un coup d'un énorme bouquin sur la tête, gracieuseté de Zexion qui fait* - J'attrape Demyx et on fait l'échange, lui contre l'info...

Une moment plus tard, l'auteure revient à elle: Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il y a des complots qui se trament de tout bord, tout côté?

Merci aussi à **Ewylyn** et **Fire Serendipity**


	14. Une petite nouvelle

Et bien voilà le dernier chapitre, car une auteure doit parfois savoir s'arrêter...

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 14 : Une petite nouvelle

Sora et Marluxia retournèrent voir Xigbar et sa copine pour leur annoncer que leur mission était accomplie. Mais comme ils n'étaient pas là le Petit Prince a dit :

- Puisque c'est comme ça nous reviendrons mardi.

- On n'est pas supposé revenir lundi? Demanda l'ado.

- Lundi c'est jour férié… - Ah d'accord… On peut savoir ce que tu fais ici? T'es un peu jeune pour te promener seul dans un manoir rempli de bestioles et autres trucs étranges…

- J'ai perdu ma mère…

- Et le roi? Interrompit l'Assassin.

- Mes parents sont maintenant divorcés et je vis avec ma mère…

- Vous vivez ici?

- Non, nous sommes venus visiter l'oncle Ansem…

Ils le conduisirent donc chez le maitre des lieux en discussion avec sa sœur , qui commençait à s'inquiéter pour son fils, perdu dans cette maison de fous.

- Mais où tu étais?

- Il y avait un renard qui m'a confié quelques moutons de poussières.

Aussitôt qu'il en eut sorti un de sa poche, le truc se mit à poursuivre Sora, qui commença à courir en rond dans la pièce. Le petit prince proposa un bout de fromage à la bestiole, qui accepta.

- Mais c'est quoi ce truc! S'exclama le rosé.

- C'est une souris qui a trop trainé dans la poussière…

En effet, une fois nettoyé il s'agissait bien d'un petit rongeur. Les deux acolytes quittèrent de nouveau le bâtiment. Alors qu'ils se rendaient au parc, Marluxia reçut un appel de Larxene lui ordonnant de se rendre immédiatement à l'hôpital.

Une fois à destination, l'Assassin alla rejoindre sa conjointe dans la salle d'accouchement, pendant que le brunet attendait avec les autres. Il y avait beaucoup de monde : Les membres de l'organisation, Batman, le Joker, la Team Rocket, Ombrage, le Yéti, Olette et quelques autres…

D'ailleurs, ceux qui avaient été menottés étaient de nouveau libres, le coroner ayant retrouvé les clefs dans l'estomac de l'organisateur décédé. Pendant leur attente, l'homme chauve-souris du surveiller le clown, qui essayait de voler des vêtements pour se déguiser en infirmière…

Puis au bout d'un moment, ils purent en petit groupes aller voir le bébé : C'était une petite fille avec un duvet rose lui recouvrant la tête.

- Elle s'appelle Lightning, leur déclara fièrement le père.

Un peu plus tard, pendant que Marly et Sora se promenaient, ce dernier remarqua :

- Hey, y'a pas une espèce d'extraterrestre qui est en train d'exploser le ventre du type là?

- Ouais, nous somme dans le coin des accouchements à risque…

- Pourquoi Larxene était ici?

- À cause de sa possession, les médecins avaient peur que l'enfant soit possédé où quelque chose du genre… mais tout semble bien aller…

C'était ce qu'il croyait… mais comment un enfant aux cheveux roses peut-il être normal? C'est tout de même ainsi qu'il reprirent tous leur vie, car les personnages sont naïfs et pensent toujours que tout va bien aller…

Fin

-0-0-0-

Axel : Pourquoi on a encore l'impression que c'est pas fini?

Cat : Pour le principe, t'as déjà vu un film d'horreur qui semble sans suite?

Seren : Exact. Le propre du bon film d'horreur, c'est une fin qui n'en est pas une.

Axel : T'as bien raison… Mais il y aura une suite ou non?

Cat : Pas avant quelques mois, s'il y en a une… Mais je crois pas, car j'ai eu de multiples périodes de blocage pendant l'écriture, mais peut-être était-ce seulement parce que j'ai écrit cette suite, trop peu de temps après le 2e volet…

Seren : Bah si tu fais une suite ce sera plus une trilogie. Mais tu pourrais essayer un genre différent… Le MédFan peut-être? :p

Cat: Qui sait... On verra...

Zexion : T'a pas intérêt à faire une suite…

Cat : J'ai plus vraiment d'idée pour l'instant… et j'ai plein d'autres projets sur lesquels me concentrer…

Zexion : C'est pas rassurant…

Cat : Roh lala… ça donne envie de t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs…

L'auteur part de nouveau à la course pour sauver sa peau, il y a certaines habitudes qui ne changent pas…

Seren : Non mais vraiment! X) Quelle ingratitude!

Axel : Il devrait pas se montrer aussi véhément.

Seren: T'as bien raison, il va prendre cher… Demyx? Le mot de la fin?

Demyx : J'ai perdu les lamas…

Axel et Seren : O.O

Cat : Ça c'est du drame…

Voyant que les autre la regarde bizarre l'auteure explique…

Cat : Bah quoi? J'ai beau vouloir sauver ma peau, je tiens à avoir le dernier mot de ma création!

Chloé : Banane!

Cat, qui part à la course : Aaaaaaah! Elle me suit…. Banane maléfique…

Comme quoi, se faire suivre par une banane, même à Halloween, ça peut traumatiser quelqu'un...

* * *

**nmfrter**: Tas bien raison^^ Chuck Norris est juste trop fort pour nous... et je commence à penser à déménager, je me sens en danger ici... Zexion-mais non reste-là... (confiance= -10346) Je vais aller chez mes parents alors! dans ce coin si reculé que peu sache qu'il existe...

Merci à **Ewylyn**, lectrice et revieweuse inconditionnelle et à **Fire Serendipity**, qui corrige toutes mes horribles fautes

Et je remercie aussi tous les lecteurs qui ont suivi mes conneries jusqu'à la fin, et j'espère que nous nous reverrons dans une autre fic ;)

* * *

Mais avant de tirer ma révérence (oh juste pour cette fic, j'ai encore trop à faire...), je fais un peu de pub pour un forum rp dont je suis membre... (puisque j'ai obtenu l'accord du fondateur)

_Vous aimez écrire des histoires avec d'autres gens?_

_Vous voulez traquer les créatures de l'ombre pour le compte d'une organisation à la solde du Vatican?_

_Le meilleur moyen de rassembler ces 2 activités est de nous rejoindre..._

Je suis nulle pour la publicité

liens et plus d'informations sur mon profil.


End file.
